Watching Lovers
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: She wouldn't have minded knowing that they were having an affair, were it not for how smug they seemed about it. Written for Couture Girl.


Author's Notes: Written for my dearest darling Couture Girl, who I love so very much. I hope you like it!

)O(

Bellatrix was so tired of pretending that she was happy in her marriage to Rodolphus.

She sat in the garden of Malfoy Manor with him and Narcissa, nursing a drink and glowering at them. Narcissa was fawning over Rodolphus, hanging on his every word, and Bellatrix would have had to be stupid to miss the way she kept reaching over and touching his leg. They looked unpleasantly cosy.

Bellatrix hated them for it.

She wouldn't have minded knowing that they were having an affair, were it not for how smug they seemed about it. Whenever Narcissa looked Bellatrix in the eye now, Bellatrix could practically her thoughts: _your own husband prefers me to you_.

She stood up abruptly and slammed her drink down on the garden table.

"I'm going inside," she said shortly, then turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving the two of them in her wake.

How did they _dare_ to sit there and flaunt the affair that they were so obviously having while she was sitting right there beside them? Where was their sense of shame?

She stamped into the manor and slammed the door behind her, then practically ran for the library, intending to throw herself down on one of the couches and brood in private over her husband's infidelity. But she had only just stepped into the library when she heard Lucius's voice.

"I take it that you ran out of patience for our dear spouses."

He was lounging on a sofa beside a window that overlooked the garden, and he tilted his head slightly at it. Rodolphus and Narcissa were out there, clearly visible, and as Bellatrix watched, Narcissa leaned over and kissed Rodolphus. She shuddered and flushed.

"You would be correct. I don't care that they're having an affair," she added quickly. "But I don't like _watching_ them."

"Someone sounds jealous."

"I'm not!" Bellatrix objected quickly. "If Rodolphus wants her instead of me, that's his loss, not mine – he's nothing special."

"You mistake my meaning," Lucius told her. "I don't mean that you're jealous of Narcissa for getting the dubious privilege of sleeping with Rodolphus – I'm not that naïve. I just mean that I think you're jealous that they're out there, practically sitting in each other's laps… and you don't have anyone."

Bellatrix clenched her hands into fists. "What are you suggesting, Malfoy?"

He stood up and took a step towards her, eyes gleaming. "What do you think I'm suggesting?"

Bellatrix's breath came in short gasps as Lucius approached her. She could tell exactly what he was suggesting, could tell it from the look on his face and the way he was moving close to her… much too close…

He kissed her hard, and she kissed him back. She tangled her hands in his long, pale hair (hair so very much like Narcissa's, and Bellatrix wondered whether Rodolphus gripped Narcissa's hair like that while he had her) and groaned when Lucius pushed her up against the bookshelves. He was already pulling on her blouse, fumbling the buttons open and thrusting his hands up beneath it. He took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them, and Bellatrix responded with a wordless but encouraging groan. She spread her legs and braced one foot on a lower shelf, then forced her hips against Lucius's. She ground against him, and she could feel him hardening through his trousers.

"I suppose- I'm not the only jealous one," she murmured breathlessly. "What's wrong, Malfoy – isn't my sister giving you enough?"

"No," he mumbled, then bit down on her lip and pushed his hand up beneath her skirt. His fingers explored her and Bellatrix rocked against them and moaned and pulled on his hair. "Now shut up and _fuck me_."

Bellatrix scrambled to undo his trousers, and she barely had his cock in her hand before he was lifting her skirt up and rubbing hurriedly against her.

"Come on, _come on…_" he groaned. Bellatrix could sense his desperation, and it gave her as much pleasure as anything his hands did – she loved seeing the distress on his face when she hesitated.

"The window…" she murmured. "Aren't you worried that Rodolphus and Narcissa might see?"

"I- don't- care!" Lucius dragged his nails down her back, forcing her hard against the shelves. They dug into her hips, but she didn't mind in the slightest. "Just- hurry _up_, you fucking…"

Bellatrix kissed him again before he could get out whatever expletive he had been planning, and while she pressed her lips hard against his, she guided him into her and felt a shudder run through his body. She tensed around him and a moan escaped her own lips as Lucius grabbed the shelves behind her for leverage and pushed in as deeply as he could.

She moaned and clung to him while he used all his strength to hold her against the shelves, and she snatched a glance out the window to see if Rodolphus and Narcissa were watching. She thought she caught Rodolphus's eyes on them, but barely had a chance to look before Lucius grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head down so that she was staring him right in the eye.

"Am I better than Rodolphus?" he whispered, his voice low and husky. He yanked on her hair and Bellatrix cursed under her breath.

"_Yes_."

She let him pin her between his body and the shelves, gasped for air while he rocked against her, hard and deep and hitting _all_ the right places with every forceful stroke. She could feel his breath becoming laboured, feel him trembling, and she wrapped her arms around him to hold his body still against her.

Lucius's eyes were squeezed shut when he came, but Bellatrix kept her eyes wide open, and she turned her head to look out the window. To watch Rodolphus and Narcissa.

Narcissa was in Rodolphus's arms, her back to Bellatrix, and Rodolphus was staring in the window.

His eyes met Bellatrix's, and she could see the hurt and the shame and the anger in them.

And that was when she came.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
